criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Contained and Detained
Contained and Detained is the fifth "case" of 16 For War Plot After the threat of Luna, everyone else in the temple were willing to run or hide, but did not last anything, Luna flooded the site, after that, all are sent to the city, where both are faced with a huge slope, and they have to drive down. Marcilene Ashye She and Eduardo Midas have fled the temple but were caught by the water and had to swim to land again, she and Eduardo were together in front while Eduardo drove, she tried to shoot the car of Alwyn Halmy, both failed, and stop in the way. Marcelinne Barcel She and Jenipher Aslerk leave the temple in time, almost get hit by water, but survived after this, she drove with Jenipher Aslerk and the two attempted to shoot all the cars to get out in front, they failed and fell into the river. Alerquina Endrok and Akise Aru She and Akise Aru left the temple and hide on the roof, which were not affected by the water, and both came out of there with a grappling hook, after that, the two took a car and left, they made it alive, she, Alwyn Halmy and Eduardo Midas formed the Explosion 11. Yuki Onama He, Jonh Erick and Alwyn Halmy hid in a cave near the temple, almost drowned, but made it out alive, after that, he and Alwyn Halmy were in a car, meanwhile Jonh Erick was on a motorcycle on your right. Alwyn Halmy She, Yuki and John Erick hid in a cave near the temple and almost drowned, after that she and Yuki went for a shortcut to arrive after that, she Alerquina Endrok, and Eduardo Midas formed the Explosion 11. Eduardo Midas He and Marcilene Ashye were caught by the water and had to swim to reach the land, after that the two were car trying to hit the car of Alwyn Halmy after that, he Alwyn Halmy and Alerquina Endrok formed the Explosion 11 Jonh Erick He helped Alwyn Halmy and Yuki Onama to flee the temple, but they almost drowned, after that he went alone to the temple flooded to catch equipment, he, instead of taking a car, she took a motorcycle and was one of the first to arrive, he heard the talk about the Explosion 11 and decided it would ruin the plans, so he tied José Frota at the bomb. Jenipher Aslerk She and Marcelinne Barcel leave the temple in time, almost get hit by water, but survived, after this, she drove with She went along with Marceline trying to stop the car of Alwyn Halmy, but they fall in the river. Luna Sayynonynte She left the temple quickly, was almost caught by the water, after that it went down the mountain before all. He went to the roof with Alerquina Endrok after that, the two took a car and tried to overthrow Jonh Erick, but they failed and nearly fell, but managed to stay on track to arrive. Gui Saknied He gave up the game and was killed by the agents. José Frota He went down the mountain on foot, but he came last, everyone was killing, but in the middle of a lot of smoke, it was tied at the bomb by Jonh Erick, this resulted in his death. Stats Victim(s) *'Gui Saknied' (slew by the agents) *'José Frota' (tied to a bomb before it blew) Murder Weapon(s) *'Pistol' *'Explosives' Killer(s) *'The Agents' *'Jonh Erick'